You are beautiful
by Nana40
Summary: Sherlock keeps getting tongue tied around Molly.


**Prompt fill for tumblr. Sherlock starts getting tongue-tied around Molly and ends up blurting out the wrong things at the wrong time (like she's pretty or something). Either Greg or John are there at the time and they're not going to let him live it down.**

* * *

Molly smiled and greeted them cheerily when Sherlock entered the morgue, accompanied by Lestrade and John.

''Hello,'' she said, her eyes held a special kind of warmth-something that was lacking when she greeted John and Lestrade- as she turned towards Sherlock

John and Greg greeted her back with hello and nods of their own.

Sherlock, however, went all flustered just at the sight of Molly. "Hel-Hello, Molly. We are here to -ah-to see the dead body of Ms. Smith." He stammered out.

John watched his friend with amusement.

He hadn't missed the change in Sherlock's attitude towards the pathologist.

It was almost pathetic, the way the Sherlock's I-am-the-only-consulting-detective changed to awkward-teenage-boy-with-a-crush at the mere sight of the pathologist.

What was even more pathetic is that Molly seemed to be cure of her infatuation-now replaced by love, John suspected- and was now completely unaware and oblivious to this change in Sherlock's feelings towards her.

Molly nodded and started removing the sheet from the dead body, while Molly Sherlock kept his intense gaze upon Molly.

Molly looked up to see Sherlock watching her. She raised an eyebrow and said, "Sherlock?"

John elbowed him as Sherlock seemed to be in a trance, probably indulged in Molly fantasies in his head.

"Oww", Sherlock softly yelped, elbowed John right back and removed his gaze from Molly to the corpse of Ms. Smith.

Sherlock took one look at the body, directed his gaze back at Greg and said," Well, it was not a suicide. It was murder and it's solved. How boring and predictable. Let's go."

John and Greg asked in surprise, "What? Who?''

"It was the uncle," Molly chimed in.

Sherlock whirled around towards Molly, his lips quirking a little and asked, "And how did you deduce that ?''

"Well, there is the obvious burnt marks on the inside left side of her wrist," Molly began to deduce and tell them all the reason she thought it was a murder instead of suicide.

John was not really listening to her, one part of his brain was processed her reasoning while the other was busy watching Sherlock, who was staring without blinking at Molly, almost appearing to be dazed and hypnotized by her.

"Well, so that lead me to the conclusion that the uncle did it. Shame really, she was a beautiful women, even her corpse is beautiful."

She removed her eyes from the corpse to the other occupants of the room, blushing a little now that she was back to Molly from her pathologist self.

"Hmm, I see that's solves it. Thank you so much Molly. Sherlock," Greg tried to get Sherlock's attention.

Sherlock was still watching Molly and Molly who has finally noticed Sherlock's eyes on her was trying to make conversation's with John- who was politely trying to appear to enjoy her morbid jokes.

Greg, the only person who had not noticed anything going on in the room, tried getting Sherlock's attention again. "Sherlock, we have to go."

"You are beautiful," Sherlock blurted out while looking at Molly.

Everyone snapped their heads toward Sherlock.

"What? Who? " They all asked at the same time.

Sherlock seemed to finally snap out of his dazed state. He blinked. Twice. Thrice.

Sherlock finally explained,"Th-The Corpse. It's uh-beautiful. The body parts-they are good, could be used for ex-experiments."He looked down at Molly's feet from where her toes were peeking out from her sandal."Especially the toes-beautiful toes," his eyes travelled upward a little, 'or the legs.''

He cleared his throat as he realized where he was looking, directed his eyes towards John and Greg, and carefully avoided Molly's."Oh well, we should go. We have a murderer to along, John, Geoff."

Sherlock flipped his collar up and walked towards the door, as he tried to gain some semblance of his composure and coolness.

Molly's eyes followed him, skepticism evident in them, then turned towards John with a look that asked what was wrong with Sherlock.

John shrugged, smiled apologetically at Molly for Sherlock's weird behaviour.

Both John and Greg bade their goodbye to Molly then trailed after Sherlock.

Outside the morgue, John and Greg caught up with Sherlock.

"So, you think Molly's beautiful?" John asked, smirking.

Sherlock scowled. "I said the corpse was beautiful."

"Yes, while looking at Molly." Lestrade joined in.

"Not to mention the bit about body parts you can do experiments with. Oooh… erotic." John sing song-ed.

Sherlock gave them both a death glare, muttered, "Grow up, you two." He walked fast as he can away from them.

They both exchanged amused glances and smirked at each other.

Sherlock Holmes would be the biggest idiot ever if he assumed they are going to let him live this one down.

"So, do you have a foot fetish?" John called after him, ''or is it just Molly's?''

* * *

**Please, do review.**


End file.
